Unrequited
by Ladynberry
Summary: "Wait for me. I'll come back for you." That was what he said.


Disclaimer: do not own Naruto!

a short one shot of my favorite OTP! Hope you guys will like it!

* * *

Unrequited

The day was getting colder and colder.

An old woman sat on her rocking chair as she stared out of the window like one child yearning to go out to the park to play during winter. Her sliver great hair was neatly pulled into a bun. Her eyes, over the years, had grown dull and cloudy as though she had seen too much suffering. Her once so beautiful skin was now wrinkly. She no longer was young. For this, she knew she would be soon leaving this place.

"Hinata baa-chan!" A young female in her early twenties entered the house, carrying bags and bags of groceries as she made her way up to that old woman and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "How have you been?l

"Fine." She knew it. Her voice was getting weaker. "You don't really have to come if you don't have the time." She said, smiling a little as she grabbed the cane beside her and stood up. "Let me help."

"It's okay. I've the time anyways!" She beamed.

"Young people nowadays don't really have the time. Even if they have it, they wouldn't spent it in someone who's dying."

"Baa-chan!" The beautiful young lady placed the groceries down on the table as she frowned and hold onto Hinata. "You aren't going to die."

"I know. I know." She said, laughing softly as she slowly made her weak body back to the rocking chair. "Why are you here again?"

"Because I miss you!" She giggled.

"I'm really lucky to have someone who still remember me.. And it's really a blessing that even though you aren't my granddaughter or someone who is related to me, you still treated me like your family member." Hinata nodded her head as she spoke.

"It's because you brought me in when I lost my memory. Why don't you get married when you're young? You look very beautiful!" The young lady grabbed a photo of her and brought it to her. "See, you're like a princess!"

"Yea, I indeed look very beautiful." She smiled.

She sighed softly as she looked out of the window once again. The days were getting colder.

* * *

It was autumn. The days were getting colder and colder. She was still the same. Making a living in the small little book store of her own, having cup noodles everyday as a meal and sometimes, barely anything because she was tight on budget.

She sat back as she started reading the book she was reading. As usual, customers just simply entered her bookstore to either read freely or if she was lucky enough, someone would buy something from her.

It was autumn. The leaves are dropping. Sometimes, she wondered why autumn looked so sad.

"Hi, can I have this?"

Hinata placed her book down as she grabbed the book the person was purchasing. She scanned it and placed it in a plastic bag before handing it to him.

"Thank you for purchasing! Hope to see you soon."

"Anyway, I realized that there aren't many customers in your store." He said, looking around and then back to her.

"Yea. Sometimes it's like this." She said, sighing softly. "This is the only thing my mum left for me."

"Oh," he said, nodding his head and walked towards the shelf where he was at earlier on and grabbed a stack of books before making his way back to the cashier again. "I would like to purchase this entire series then."

Hinata tilted her head as she looked at him confusingly. "You're buying all o them?"

"Yes." He said, smiling. "I'm Sasuke anyway."

Ever since then, her life brightened up. He visited her at least thrice a week and every time, without fail, he would purchase something from her. From then on, her love life took a turn. They got together not long after.

They went to many places together. They went for food hunts and they complained about each other. They tolerated each other and more than those, they loved each other.

Then, there were times they fought so badly that they didn't talk for weeks. And she thought their love would die from there. It didn't. He made an effort to apologize. Even though it took long, she was happy.

"Sometimes, there's just one of two girls out there wanting to get close to my son cause he's rich. They don't truly love him." His father said nonchalantly.

Hinata placed her cup down as she looked at his father. "I love him."

"That's what everyone said." He stood up. "Leave him. He still has a long way to go. I wouldn't want him to be someone who lived in a bookshop every day, earning less than two thousand a month."

Her heart ached. She wouldn't want Sasuke to know about that incident. However, eventually he found out. He was forced to leave Konoha. He fought with his family for the sake of him. She didn't want things to become like this. She hated how he had to fight with him family for the sake of her. She hated the fact that she was the one that caused his family to turn upside down.

"Stop fighting with them." She said softly.

"The way they treated you is too.." He grunted softly. "How can you take it?!"

She couldn't. But she knew she had to.

"Stop fighting with them. Just do me a favor."

Things didn't take a turn for the better. It was still the same. He had to leave. He still had to leave Konoha. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She had her little sister to take care of and her little bookshop to tend to. His parents were leaving with him too. There was no way she could possibly leave with him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted, panting after rushing towards the airport for the last goodbye.

"Hinata!" He dropped his luggage and ran up to her, pulling her into a right hug. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too," she said, tearing. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you for the last time."

"Me too." He pulled away. "Wait for me. I'll come back for you."

It was autumn

* * *

Hinata flashed a weak smile as she stared at her wrinkly hand. "That was what he said. But he didn't come back."

"He didn't?"

She shook her head. The leaves were falling. The days were getting colder and colder. She was feeling weaker and weaker. She knew why autumns were forever so melancholy for her.

Their love started and ended during autumn.

"He didn't." She repeated weakly.

A tear rolled down her cheeks. It was autumn.

She was still waiting.


End file.
